Chaud le gigot, chaud
by crepuscule1
Summary: Une histoire qui pourrait avoir un sens Deux amies complètement folles avec une imagination très bizarre Donne ceci, veuillez s'il vous plait ne pas avoir peur :nous sommes normales (enfin je crois) mais sous influence l'une de l'autre Sinon pour résumer le tout: Ginny rêve de se venger de Harry avec son pire ennemi mais entre vengeance et romance le pas à franchir est ténu.
1. Chapter 1: Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 1 : Un autre départ

Le train entra en gare et Ginny se précipita dedans, elle espérait avoir une bonne place,celle à l'avant du train qu'elle garderait pour ses amis. Elle en trouva une et s'installa tout à son aise attendant Luna, Neville, Hermione et peut-être Ron et Harry. Elle était là depuis environ 5 minutes quand Malefoy arriva et voulut la faire partir.

\- Dégage, Weasley

-Apprends la politesse et peut-être que je le ferais …

-Bouge de là, rouquine

-Mouais c'est pas encore trop ça , répondit Ginny sans bouger

-Est-ce que tu pourrais changer de compartiment s'il te plait Ginny

\- C'est bien formulé mais j'y suis, j'y reste et ce n'est pas un Malefoy et de belles paroles qui me feront changer d'avis !

\- Tu es sure de ce que tu dis fillette ? Murmura-t-il.

\- J'en suis même absolument certaine, espèce de fouine.

\- Toi, la sœur à la belette, ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça ou tu en subiras les conséquences...

\- Si tu veux me faire peur tu as encore des progrès à faire, c'est pas parce que ton père est plus haut placé au ministère que le mien que tu dois me mépriser !

\- Mais je ne te méprise pas à cause de ça, je te méprise parce que tu es à Gryffondor: c'est totalement différent Weasley...

\- Arrête ton petit jeu et dégage de là Malefoy, je ne supporte plus de voir ton visage en plus c'est pas comme s'il était beau...

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire Weasley, si tu oses !

\- Bien sur que j'ose ! En plus, si ça peut te vexer, ça ne me fait que plus plaisir. Tu n'as pas un joli visage contrairement à ce que toutes les filles disent et puis tu es arrogant, narcissique et si c'était la vérité, je dirais que tu es bête mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas à mon désavantage.

\- Bon Weasley, tu as fini de faire la liste de mes défauts parce que je pourrais faire la tienne aussi espèce de traitre à ton sang! Mais je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait manipulé par un vulgaire carnet et qui ait pétrifié des personnes que j'appréciais donc la prochaine fois que tu me dis quelque chose pense d'abord à tes erreurs après tu pourras me reprocher les miennes. Sur ce, je te laisse parce que tu es aussi têtue qu'une mule et que je ne parviendrais pas à te faire changer d'avis.

Ginny était tétanisée, Malefoy, l'arrogant Drago, avait osé lui parler ainsi, même après 3 ans, il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle, Ginny Weasley, avait ouvert la chambre des secrets sous l'emprise d'un journal, de celui de Voldemort, mais elle ne le savait pas: elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de celui d'un simple élève et il y paraissait bien sympathique, elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer que Tom Elvis Jedusor et celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne faisait qu'un. Pourquoi mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui devait lui rappeler ça alors qu'il avait été heureux de la savoir ouverte, il avait même espéré que Granger serait tuée.

Bon le plus important c'était qu'il soit parti et qu'elle ait gagné son combat contre Malefoy bien que s'il avait utilisé ses arguments autrement, elle était sure qu'il aurait pu gagner car malgré tout, elle, était une grande sensible.

Quelques minutes après que ce sans cœur de Malefoy soit parti, Luna et Neville arrivèrent en se lançant des regards complices, Hermione et Harry suivirent puis vint Ron et ensuite une sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs de petite taille qui leur demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir avec eux. Ils acquiescèrent et elle se présenta comme Angèle. Elle dit qu'elle venait de Beauxbâtons mais que ses parents avaient déménagé et qu'elle devait venir à Poudlard tout ça avec un accent français qui l'obligeait à répéter certaines phrases pour que les autres comprennent.

Ginny était heureuse, elle allait enfin pouvoir parler de tout et de rien avec quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas sur ce qu'elle avait fait avant. Luna ne jugeait pas mais il était dur de parler de choses sérieuses avec elle. Hermione était un peu trop sérieuse : il était dur de parler d'autre chose que de l'école avec elle. Elle espérait donc qu'Angèle soit d'un tempérament entre les deux et qu'elles deviennent rapidement amies. Elle pourrait peut-être lui parler de ses histoires de cœur, elle n'osait pas en parler avec Luna parce qu'elle lui dirait qu'il s'agissait d'un Joncheruine qui lui aurait retourné le cerveau ou bien une autre explication du genre et avec Hermione qui était l'amie de son frère, elle avait trop peur qu'elle crache le morceau à Ron. Donc Angèle était la personne la plus qualifiée.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Ginny se rendit à peine compte qu'ils arrivaient à Poudlard et du se dépêcher pour mettre sa robe de sorcier.


	2. Chapter 2: Une danse rien que pour moi

Chapitre 2 : Une danse rien que pour moi ...

La routine commençait à s'installer à Poudlard, c'était de tout sauf de ça que Drago Malefoy avait envie. Même une blague des Weasley lui aurait fait du bien, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il pensait que la nomination de Dolorès Ombrage comme prof de défense contre les forces du mal lui aurait fourni un peu d'amusement mais pour le moment tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était faire des choses totalement inutiles afin d'avoir le contrôle sur Poudlard et plus précisément son directeur, elle était encore pire que le Seigneur des ténèbres et ce n'était pas une comparaison amicale.

Malefoy en avait marre et il devait absolument se changer les idées, il prit donc son Nimbus 2001 et se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch. Il commença par un échauffement: il fit des tours du terrain en accélérant de plus en plus pour finir à la vitesse maximale de son balai. Evidemment celui-ci ne valait pas l'éclair de feu d'Harry Potter, ce héros qui n'en était pas réellement un, mais son père n'avait pas voulu lui acheter le tout nouveau balai considérant sa demande comme un caprice. Après ses tours de terrain, il commença quelques acrobaties qu'il aimait bien faire au début des matchs pour impressioner les filles : loopings, slalom entre les goals, tour du balai sur lui-même, descente en piqué puis remontée en loopings...

Après cet échauffement, Malefoy ouvrit la boite de balle de quidditch qu'il avait l'autorisation spéciale de Rogue de conserver toute l'année pour s'entrainer et relâcha le vif d'or. Il lui laissa le temps de filer en essayant de lancer le souaffle dans les goals, il y arrivait plutôt pas mal mais il n'y avait pas de gardien et puis c'était tellement amusant de rivaliser contre Potter dans ce sport. Après ces quelques lancers tous réussis, Malefoy se lança à la poursuite du vif d'or, il effectua plusieurs tours du terrain à la recherche de la balle dorée.

C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit, une des plus jolies filles dansant sous la lune .D'où il était et dans le noir, il ne vit qu'une silhouette qui exécutait une danse voluptueuse où toutes ses courbes étaient mises en valeur. Il ne pouvait dire de quelle couleur était ses cheveux: il savait juste que cette fille n'était pas blonde.

Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette fille et n'en voyait aucune qui correspondait à celle qu'il avait sous les yeux à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la nouvelle prof d'étude des moldus ou d'une sang-de-bourbe (personnes à qui il ne faisait pas attention sachant trop comment réagirait son père s'il sortait avec l'une d'entre elles). Il était tellement absorbé par cette danse qu'il ne remarqua même pas le vif d'or qui passa devant ses yeux. Finalement la fille s'enfuit en courant et à peine Malefoy eut-il cligné des yeux qu'elle s'était volatilisée.

Drago eut du mal à se reconcentrer sur le jeu : son esprit était trop obnubilé par cette danseuse. Il attrapa finalement le vif d'or quand celui vint pratiquement se poser dans sa main, se rendant compte qu'il ne serait pas attrapé autrement aujourd'hui .Drago referma sa boite de balles après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait oublié le souaffle et se rendit à son dortoir. Il ne fit pas attention aux préfets qui faisaient leur ronde dans le château trop obnubilé par la danseuse. Heureusement le chemin qu'il prit était inoccupé. Il arriva finalement dans son lit et passa la nuit à rêver de cette fille plus que mystérieuse.


	3. Chapter 3: Le déclencheur

_Non je ne vous ai pas oublié, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre :). J'espère que ça vous plaira :) _

_Bisous Crépuscule_

_Chapitre 3 ou Le déclencheur_

Elle partit espérant qu'Harry avait vu sa danse et qu'il soit tombé sous le charme, elle avait mis des mois pour mettre au point cette danse enivrante et jolie à la fois. Elle espérait juste que ce qu'elle avait fait était au moins à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait regardé sur la télévision moldue que son père avait achetée quelques mois plus tôt. Elle était tombée par hasard sur cela et s'était dites que c'était peut-être le moyen de faire tomber Harry son seul et unique amour sous le charme.

Elle avait toujours su qu'un jour, elle y arriverait et qu'elle ferait tomber cet attrapeur sous son charme. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Harry, seul lui était capable de réussir des piqués de ce genre. Elle se dit qu'elle continuerait cette démonstration tous les soirs et qu'elle laisserait la personne sur le balai se rapprocher de plus en plus mais qu'elle s'enfuirait pour garder l'anonymat le plus longtemps bien qu'avec sa chevelure flamboyante, ceci risquait d'être dur.

Drago se réveilla, il était épuisé. Sa nuit avait été courte, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, il avait été tellement absorbé par cette fille qu'il ne s'était endormi que quand le soleil commençait à se lever. La journée allait être difficile surtout qu'il commençait par 2h de métamorphoses : le cours le plus dur de Poudlard. Quand il descendit, Crabbe et Goyle étaient déjà en bas à la tête de Drago, ils comprirent qu'ils valaient mieux qu'ils ne parlent pas ou ils risquaient de s'attirer les foudres du descendant Malefoy. Ainsi le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle se fit dans un silence pesant seul les bruits de pas brisaient le silence. Le repas fut ponctué des seuls bruits de mastication finalement Vincent osa briser le silence et demanda « Drago qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? ». Il fut incapable de répondre et ne put que marmonner « ch'est une fille ». « C'est qui ? demanda alors Vincent. Justement je ne sais pas, vous expliquerait ce soir les gars ». Pendant le repas, Drago resta plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à cette fille à la mobilité si parfaite.

Même s'il était fatigué, la journée passa plutôt bien. Le professeur Mc Gonagall ne lui fit qu'une seule remarque car il baillait aux corneilles

La journée enfin finie, Drago alla prendre son bbalai et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à posséder ses propres balles. Sur le terrain, il croisa Harry Potter. Il se sentit obliger de l'interpeller "et le balafré, ils sont où tes amis? Vous vous êtes disputés parce que d'habitude vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble on dirait qu'on vous a collez avec de la colle forte! " "Mêle toi de tes fesses Malefoy, c'est pas une vulgaire fouine dans ton genre qui va m'impressionner surtout que tes accolytes sont pas là" "tu crois peut-être que tu m'impressionnes Potter? Eh ben détrompe toi tu n'es qu'un sorcier chanceux et tu regretteras bientôt de m'avoir rejeté en 1ère année car je vais te faire souffrir jusqu'au plus profond de ton être et tu n'auras qu'une seule envie, mourir parce que tu auras l'impression qu'on t'arrache le coeur mais te connaissant tu ne le feras pas car tu sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir arrêté le seigneur des ténèbres" "Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à un seul des cheveux de Cho ou tu..." " Oh mais mon cher Harry, je ne pensais pas forcément à Cho mets toi bien ça dans le crâne, il y a d'autres filles bien plus proches de toi à Poudlard ... " puis dans un murmure Drago dit " ne l'oublie pas". Ensuite, il quitta le terrain qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de partager avec son ennemi juré. Il ne verrait pas la danseuse mystérieuse aujourd'hui mais il avait plus important à faire: tenter de conquérir le monde. Euh non pas le monde le coeur d'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard à laquelle Potter n'était pas indifférent bien que celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.


	4. Chapter 4 : Quand la vengeance

_Yo mes lecteurs, veuillez m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps de continuer cette fanfiction. J'avais les idées mais pas le temps pour les écrire. Mais maintenant je l'ai eu, d'ailleurs elle est peut-être finie mais ce n'est pas encore sur, donc je pense que je publierai certainement plus regulièrement les chapitres suivants. Enfin j'espère parce que j'ai du mal pour gérer mon temps :D _

_Bon j'arrête mon blabla inutile et vous laisse avec la suite de cette histoire._

Chapitre 4 : Quand la vengeance...

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla de fort bonne humeur, il avait un projet et était prêt à le réaliser quel que fut le moyen qu'il doive employer. Drago possédait deux armes pour mener à bien cette vengeance : son charm et ses mots. Ginevra Molly Weasley ne résisterait pas longtemps à ses assauts s'il utilisait les bons mots et qu'il ne la brusquait pas. Il lui faudrait du temps pour la faire craquer mais heureusement pour lui, il était sur de ne pas tomber sous son charme étant donné que son esprit était obnubilé par cette danseuse du clair de lune.

Vu que c'était le week-end, Drago décida de s'atteler tout de suite à la tache qu'il s'était fixée. Il se dit que la cadette des Weasley serait surement sur le terrain de quidditch afin de s'entrainer car les sélections de quidditch de gryffondor avaient lieu le lendemain après-midi. Et que comme Hermione, Ginny aimait bien s'organiser. Non Drago n'éprouvait rien pour Ginny, il avait simplement observé ses petites manies vers la fin de sa 4ème car il avait alors remarqué qu'Harry commençait à s'intéresser à elle bien que le balafré ne semble pas encore se l'être avoué. Drago s'était dit que sortir avec Ginny serait la vengeance idéale contre Potter mais il ne l'avait pas encore mise en œuvre de peur de tomber amoureux d'elle et par la même occasion de la fille de l'ennemi de son père. Mais il savait que maintenant il pouvait le faire. Drago était heureux de pouvoir enfin réaliser son plan qui ferait pâlir un mangemort d'envie.

Arrivé sur le terrain de quidditch, Drago regarda en l'air et vit effectivement une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante voler dans le vent. Il décolla alors et commença également ses échauffements, ceux qu'il avait effectués le soir de la danse envoutante.

Ginny vit du coin de l'œil Drago effectuer des piqués aussi bons que ceux d'Harry. _Et si elle n'avait pas dansé devant Harry mais devant Drago?_ Se demanda-t-elle. Cette simple figure exécutée par Malefoy avait semé le doute dans son esprit.

Après ces figures, plutôt réussies selon lui, Drago se rapprocha de Weasley et lui proposa un petit match entre eux deux. Il demanda à la sœur de la belette (Malefoy a du mal à l'appeler par son nom comme vous avez pu le voir ) quel rôle elle voulait occuper dans l'équipe. Ginny lui répondit qu'elle voudrait bien être poursuiveuse. Drago distribua donc les rôles : la rouquine serait la poursuiveuse et lui le gardien.

Ils commencèrent donc ce semblant de match à deux, Ginny était plutôt douée et elle marqua plusieurs buts que Malefoy ne put arrêter mais il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal non plus et bloqua plusieurs tirs que Weasley était pourtant certaine de marquer. Après, ils inversèrent les rôles mais Drago n'avait pas l'âme d'un poursuiveur tout comme Ginny ne possédait pas celle d'un gardien. À la fin de ce match, ils se retrouvèrent à égalité. Malefoy proposa donc à Weasley de finir ce match en attrapant le vif d'or. Celui qui attrapait le plus vite cette balle dorée gagnait le match et avait alors le droit de donner un gage à la personne qui a perdu.

Malefoy libéra donc le vif d'or et les deux élèves s'élevèrent en même temps dans les airs. Ils commencèrent à faire des tours du terrain de Quidditch, la fouine (_Ginny a aussi du mal à appeler Drago par son prénom ^^_ ) étant plus occupée à faire des figures qu'à se préoccuper du vif d'or. _N'empêche qu'il se débrouillait pas mal._ Pensa Ginny.

Soudain, elle aperçut l'éclat de lumière caractéristique du vif d'or, il était à côté du poteau du goal où ils s'étaient entrainés. Ça tombait bien : c'était sur la suite de son trajet, aussi continua-t-elle de tourner en faisant mine de chercher le vif d'or. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était que Drago Malefoy avait aussi repérer le vif d'or et qu'il avait exactement la même tactique qu'elle. Quand Ginny fut à côté du goal elle accéléra vers le vif d'or, elle pensait avoir gagné quand elle attrapa le vif d'or mais une main masculine se posa exactement en même temps qu'elle sur le vif d'or. Ainsi, aucun des deux n'avait gagné mais vu que la règle des gages s'appliquait à celui qui attrapait le vif d'or, chacun des joueurs avait le droit d'en donner un à l'autre

Malefoy demanda à Ginny de sa voix trainante :

\- Weasley puis-je te donner mon gage en premier? "

\- Seulement si tu ne m'appelles pas par mon nom de famille tout le temps qu'on est seul. J'ai l'impression que tu parles avec Ron quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

\- D'accord Ginny, répondit-il à contrecœur mais Ginny sentit une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

\- Vas-y je t'en prie.

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Quoi quoi quoi...

\- Arrête de faire ta grenouille et embrasse-moi !

\- En quel honneur? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que c'est mon gage tiens.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle demande mais tu sais que je ne fais ça que parce que c'est un gage et que mes sentiments sont pour une autre personne.

\- Oui je le sais mais embrasse-moi, je n'éprouve rien pour toi non plus, je voulais simplement trouver un gage original (_qui te mette mal à l'aise en fait, mais ça je ne le dirai pas)_. D'accord?

\- D'accord, répondit Ginny. _(Mais pourquoi je me suis engagée dans ce pari, bon d'accord je pourrais donner un gage à la fouine mais bon, maintenant je me demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de lui faire confiance … Pff bon tant pis, je n'ai qu'une parole ! )_

Et elle se dirigea alors doucement vers Drago, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ...

_Eh oui l'auteure de cette fiction est sadique vous saurez la suite au prochain chapitre._


	5. Chapter 5 : tourne court

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre que je vous poste aujourd'hui, pour me faire pardonner de ma très, très grande absence. Amusez-vous bien à le lire !_

Chapitre 5 : ... tourne court

Le baiser doux et sucré commença mais Ginny n'osait pas. Elle n'osait pas appuyer car ce n'était pas Drago qu'elle aimait, elle n'osait pas se coller à Malefoy car c'était un autre qu'elle aimait, elle n'osait pas entrer sa langue car c'était Harry, le seul, l'unique Harry Potter qu'elle aimait. Ginny n'osait pas mais Malefoy n'entendait pas être satisfait par ce baiser qui n'en était pas un. Il ne serait satisfait que lorsque la fille Weasley lui ferait ce qu'il avait demandé. Tant qu'elle ne l'embrasserait pas réellement, lui, Drago Malefoy, en redemanderait.

\- Weasley, s'écria-t-il, quand je te dis de m'embrasser, embrasse-moi ! Un baiser, ce n'est pas une simple pression des lèvres.

Ginny s'exécuta aussitôt et Drago se trouva alors comblé, elle raffermit la pression, y rajouta la langue qui alla faire des farandoles avec celle de Malefoy et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui de sorte que son buste touche celui de Malefoy. Ceci fut un vrai baiser et Drago se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du donner ce gage-là car maintenant, il savait que ce petit bout de femme embrassait divinement bien. Peut-être ne pourrait-il penser à rien d'autre qu'elle… Enfin peut-être que la danseuse en ferait partie aussi.

En effet, Drago ne se rapprochait pas d'une fille à cause de son physique mais parce qu'elle avait une qualité qui lui plaisait grandement. Ainsi, les filles qui embrassaient bien étaientt son péché mignon et elles étaient plutôt rares, les filles qui savaient mettre leurs courbes en valeur en se déhanchant était une chose qui lui plaisait plutôt bien mais personne n'égalait la danseuse du terrain de Quidditch... Tellement de choses pouvaient lui plaire chez une fille que Drago n'aurait su dire pourquoi il n'était jamais sorti avec une seule de celle qui lui plaisait vraiment. Peut-être parce que son esprit n'était pas encore habitué à cette idée et il voulait seulement s'amuser pour s'amuser surtout que personne, non personne n'était digne d'être la copine de Drago Malefoy… Sauf si elle avait été choisie par son père mais son père n'avait malheureusement pas de gout à ce niveau-là.

Drago se demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête en demandant à Weasley de l'embrasser. Il voulait effectivement la faire tomber sous son charme mais lui ne devait pas, il devait rester fidèle à lui-même, être comme tout les Malefoy exempt de sentiments. Mais il était peut-être déjà trop tard pour lui...

Ginny avait ressenti un tout petit quelque chose lorsque ses lèvres et celles de Malefoy s'étaient lancées dans une danse enflammée suite au gage lancé par la fouine. Ginny ne savait pas quelle folie avait pris Malefoy pour lui demander ça. Ils étaient sensés se détester alors pourquoi cette demande si saugrenue de sa part. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle venait même à se demander si le blond n'était pas devenu fou (d'amoooooooooooooour , _ma bêta n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, et j'ai beaucoup trop aimé ce jeu de mots donc je le laisse ^^'_).

Malefoy fut soulagé d'être sorti de ses pensées même si c'était par la voix de Ginny qui lui annonçait son gage:

\- Malefoy, ...

_La suite au prochain chapitre ;)_

_Ne me tuez pas tout de suite même si je sais que je suis sadique x)_

_Je vous naime quand même mes choupis :D_


End file.
